<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>friends, that’s it by dendryllio</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26698717">friends, that’s it</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dendryllio/pseuds/dendryllio'>dendryllio</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Monkees (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Autism, Best Friends, Crushes, Denial of Feelings, Feelings, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Peter is autistic, Short Chapters, Social Issues, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, aspberger’s disorder, davys in denial of his sexuality lmao, even though it’s not an official diagnosis anymore, he was autistic irl so don’t @ me, it’s so soft and just a little sad, lots of feels, pete has aspbergers, soft</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:40:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,006</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26698717</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dendryllio/pseuds/dendryllio</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter didn’t like him that way, he must just have platonic and romantic attractions confused again.<br/>The countless sonnets proclaiming his love meant nothing. They were friends, just friends.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Davy Jones/Peter Tork</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. chapter one</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hello these are some drabbles that turned into a full au i’ve been writing for my followers on my instagram monkees meme account and i decided i should post it here :)</p><p>to clarify, these characters are an alternate universe of the TV MONKEES! these are not the people davy and peter, these are the characters davy and peter</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>Thunk.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Davy looked up from his phone with a start, head jerking towards his window. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Thunk!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>More insistent this time, a pebble collided with the glass.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Davy shot up from his bed, dashing towards his window to stop whoever was </span>
  <em>
    <span>throwing rocks at his fucking house at one in the morning</span>
  </em>
  <span> before there was a crack in the glass that he would have to explain to his dad. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He unlocked the latch and lifted the window, ducking as he did so. A rock flew over his head, landing on his haphazardly rustled comforter. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oi! What’s happening!” Davy peered over the windowsill anxiously, not wanting a cut on his forehead.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Davy!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Said teen stood, recognizing the voice as his best friend Peter, who he saw standing on his back lawn, waving with a glee-inducing, sunshine-creating, gorgeous, beaming, </span>
  <em>
    <span>contagious</span>
  </em>
  <span> smile plastered on his face, dimples visible even from Davy’s second-story bedroom.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Peter.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The smaller boy sighed, thin frame relaxing as he cocked a hip to the side. He opened the window up the rest of the way.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Come up here, love.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Peter’s smile brightened if possible before he hoisted himself up onto the lawn chair and proceeded to climb up the side of Davy’s house.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Davy sat back on his bed, scooting to the side, legs crossed at the ankles and palms on the mattress behind him, leaning back on his hands.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Peter came in through the window and let out a puff of a sigh. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hi!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hello.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hii!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why were you throwing rocks at my window?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Peter sat next to Davy on the bed, legs crossed like they were when he meditated in his own bedroom.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Saw it in a movie. Some guy did it to this chick he liked.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Davy chose to ignore that last part. Peter didn’t like him that way, he must just have platonic and romantic attractions confused again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, but you could’ve broken my window.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Peter looked like a puppy scolded.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s okay, just don’t do it again, alright?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Davy sighed with a smile and rested his head on Peter’s shoulder.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You get lonely again?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A nod from the blonde.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, I couldn’t sleep and my thoughts were loud and I didn’t wanna be alone.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re not alone. Not anymore.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. chapter two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hello peter has an anxiety attack in this chapter if that bothers u</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Hey, I think I’m gonna fail this chem test.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No! Why would you say that, Pete, you’re a great test-taker!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Davy knew something was wrong the second Peter’s sniffle reached his ears.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh no, love, it’s okay!” He scooted his chair out from the library table and turned to the side, wrapping his arms around his best friend.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pete sniffed again before burying his face in Davy’s chest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I just don’t get it,” he spoke through tears. “I’m supposed to understand this stuff and I don’t and I don’t know why and I’m reading the stuff in the textbook and it’s not making sense in my head and my brain hurts cause it’s full.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Davy stroked Peter’s long silky hair through his rant, soothing him through his tears. He hated seeing him like this. He loved Peter, he really did, and that meant loving </span>
  <em>
    <span>all </span>
  </em>
  <span>of Peter, but he had to admit, it wasn’t easy seeing how joyful and energetic and just plain </span>
  <em>
    <span>happy </span>
  </em>
  <span>his best friend could be and then having to witness the smallest thing turn his mood around. Peter was sensitive, but Davy loved him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay if you don’t get it. It’s okay if you don’t do well on this one test. I’ll go with you to your teacher’s study hall, huh love?” Peter shook his head against Davy’s chest and he sucked in a breath through his teeth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was hard to help Peter sometimes, but he wanted to. Davy needed to see Pete happy again and he would do nearly anything to raise his best friend’s mood. Peter was difficult, but Davy loved him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How about we ask Mike for help, then. He’s a year above us and he does well in science, right?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Peter was still for a few moments before he nodded, pulling away. Davy felt a sharp tug in his chest that he couldn’t name and didn’t necessarily want to think about when Pete left his grasp.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Peter gave the smaller man a weak smile, and it nearly broke Davy’s heart. He didn’t want Peter to have to pretend to be happy when he wasn’t. Seeing him fake it hurt almost as much as seeing him cry. But what was he to do? He packed up his things along with his buddy and they parted ways.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Peter was really something, and Davy loved him.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. chapter three</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hi davy’s in denial oh boy oh boy</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Davy really couldn’t explain why he saved the pebble that landed on his bed that day. Couldn’t and didn’t want to explain why he rolled it around in his hand late at night when he felt alone, small frame rolling around trying to get comfortable in his large bed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>If you asked him why he did so, he would’ve told you that it was smooth, felt nice in his hand. If you were close with him he might have told you that he thought of Peter while he did so, missing his best friend. He kept it in the box of best friend memories between the two, along with the paper airplane letters Peter used to fly through his second story window at night before he progressed to rocks after seeing that movie.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He wouldn’t have told you that Peter professed his love in those letters, and he wouldn’t have told you that he interpreted those blatant confessions of love as a deep </span>
  <em>
    <span>platonic </span>
  </em>
  <span>connection. He wouldn’t have told you that he couldn’t bear to think of Pete loving him in a different way. Maybe because he didn’t want to think of his best friend feeling devastated if Davy told him explicitly that he didn’t feel that way.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He wouldn’t have told you that he had begun to question that feeling towards Peter. He wouldn’t have told you that he thought of holding hands with the taller man as he stared at him in class. He didn’t even want to tell himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He wouldn’t have told you about the clench in his chest when Peter rested his head on his shoulder, wouldn’t have told you about the knot in his stomach as he stroked Peter’s dirty blonde hair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He wouldn’t have told you, and he wouldn’t have told himself.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. chapter four</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hello peter is very obvious about his feelings and davy’s still deep in denial</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Davy turned around at the tap on his shoulder, knowing Pete sat behind him in APUSH and would want to pass him a note.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He reached a hand back and definitely didn’t shudder when his palm touched Peter’s as he passed him a haphazardly folded piece of notebook paper.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Davy brought it to his own desk and unfolded it on his lap, reading the cliche words:</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>      Prom?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>☐ Yes   ☐ No</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Davy chuckled before checking a box with his ballpoint pen. He </span>
  <em>
    <span>knew </span>
  </em>
  <span>this was just a two-guy-friends-going-to-prom-together-as-two-guy-friends-literally-just-friends-nothing-more-nothing-less situation. Of </span>
  <em>
    <span>course</span>
  </em>
  <span> it was. This had absolutely nothing to do with all the letters in his memory box proclaiming his love in sonnets. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He refolded the paper, ignoring the creases his best friend made in favour of his own neat folds, and held it out behind him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And he </span>
  <em>
    <span>definitely</span>
  </em>
  <span> didn’t shudder this time when their fingers touched.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>☀︎☀︎☀︎</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Peter smiled his trademark smile wide, dimples decorating his face as he unfolded the note and read what Davy had written:</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>      Prom?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>☑︎ Yes   ☐ No</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pete was sure Davy would catch on this time, right? Asking someone to prom was a pretty clear indication of romantic feelings, </span>
  <em>
    <span>right?</span>
  </em>
  <span> But then again, handwritten love sonnets was also a pretty clear indication of romantic feelings, and Davy hadn’t seemed to catch on when he did that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The rush of serotonin from the answer faded as his thoughts wandered, the teacher’s voice falling into the back of his head as thoughts of Davy never catching on as Peter’s proclamations of love heightened into the even more obvious. His smile turned into a frown and he stuffed the note into his back pocket.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. chapter five</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“You would really do that for me?” Peter beamed, tackling Davy with a hug.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well it’s not really me, my dad has a lot of money so he offered to buy us the suits,” Davy replied sheepishly, hugging his best friend back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Peter pulled back, hands still on Davy’s shoulders as he looked him in the eyes, something he rarely did.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t people usually just rent suits for prom? It’s crazy that he’s buying them for us. You’d better make sure to thank him for me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You can do it yourself. He said he would pick us up from school today and take us to his tailor.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Peter embrace Davy in a hug again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love you so much!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Love you too, mate.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>☀︎☀︎☀︎</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Peter bounced in the back seat next to Davy excitedly on the way to the tailor. Davy felt bad that his thoughts went down the track of wishing his friend wouldn’t stim. He understood Peter’s diagnosis well, had even bought and read a book about it when he was diagnosed, and would never tell him not to stim, but he was worried his dad might say something and one of them would have to explain, which he knew would bring down Peter’s mood and his dad might not even understand and the whole thing would be stressful and-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Davy took a deep breath.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was all fine in the end, Mr. Jones just thought Peter was a little childish and didn’t say anything of it, to Davy’s great relief.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They arrived in the parking lot and Mr. Jones put his elbow on the console and twisted to face the boys.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I need to run some errands, so you two can go in and tell my tailor you’re with me, they’ll get you fitted and help you pick out some things, alright?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They both nodded, although Peter didn’t particularly understand most of his words through his thick accent. He had grown to Davy’s, which was milder anyways, but he had trouble understanding fast words anyways, especially the way Davy’s dad spoke.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two boys got out of the car and walked into the store, Davy recognizing his dad’s regular tailor and telling him of the situation. They were taken into fitting rooms and both measured. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Davy was used to it, as he had done it before, but the whole ordeal was very uncomfortable for Peter. He was uncomfortable in situations he wasn’t used to, and he was uncomfortable being alone around strangers, even though Davy was only a few feet away, and he was especially uncomfortable being touched all over like that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Peter felt a sensory overload coming on when the employee measured his inseam and he remembered the coping mechanisms he and his psychiatrist talked about. He took deep breaths and closed his eyes, imagining himself with friends, imagining Davy was touching him in these places instead of this stranger. That made him feel some type of way he couldn’t really identify along with calm, but he ignored that and just stayed in his happy place.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They were measured and both left their fitting rooms, Peter gravitating to Davy like a magnet, wanting to be as close to him as possible after almost having an anxiety attack in there. Davy took one look at Peter’s eyes and understood the situation, wrapping an arm around him and holding him tight to his side. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are you two looking for in a suit?” the attendant asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I like flowers,” Peter spoke, a slight smile on his face.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Whatever you think would look good on me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The tailor nodded and went into the back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The boys both sighed, sitting down on a cushioned bench together.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That was hard for you, huh, love?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. Didn’t like him touching me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But you did so well. You stayed calm, right?” Davy smiled, hands on Pete’s shoulders as he looked him in the face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.” Peter smiled with him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m proud of you.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>kudos and comments are greatly appreciated, peace and love :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>